


Täydellistä Ainakin Jouluna

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Darry - Freeform, First Christmas, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spanking
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Tuore suhde kukoistaa ainakin kaukana muusta maailmasta
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Kudos: 1





	Täydellistä Ainakin Jouluna

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäsuositus: K-15  
> Paritus: Harry/Lucius  
> Tyylilaji: Tunnelmointi  
> Varoitukset: Kesyä seksiä pientä pyllynpaahtamista lukuun ottamatta ja paritukseen nähden ficletistä jää liian sokerinen jälkimaku, mutta kun on joulu!
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 046. Tähti, Jouluhaaste V, Slash10 2.0 ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2 “uusi”

  
  
  


** Täydellistä ainakin jouluna **

  
  
Höyryävän kuuma tee lämmitti Harrya yhtä paljon kuin Luciuksen kädet hänen ympärillään. Vuosikerta viski teessä rentoutti miellyttävästi alppimökille kapuamisesta kipeytyneitä lihaksia. Talvipäivänseisauksen kunniaksi takassa palava halko mistelin, muratin ja neljän muun puulajin kanssa loi tunnelmaa ylelliseen mökkiin.  
  
Täällä korkeuksissa oli helppoa unohtaa kaikki heidän tuoretta suhdettaan rasittavat tekijät, hänen entinen poikaystävänsä ja tämän äiti, Luciuksen ex-vaimo, Narcissa. Hänen ja Luciuksen suhde ei ollut ehkä moraalisesti kaikkein suotavin, mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen joulu, jolloin hän saattoi sanoa olevansa täysin onnellinen.  
  
He nauttivat hiljaisuudesta, jossa saattoi kuulla tuulen laulun vuorenrinnettä koristavien havupuiden latvoissa. Tähtien syttyessä taivaalle he rakastelivat kuun valaistessa vuodetta kattoikkunan alla.  
  


*

  
Joulupäivän aamuna kuusen alla odotti vain muutama paketti, he olivat päättäneet olla ostamatta toisilleen lahjoja. Heidän lahjansa toisilleen oli viikko vapaata velvollisuuksista hormiverkoston ja pöllöjen ulottumattomissa. Ainoa jousto siitä oli pöllöjen toimittamat lahjat, jotka kotitontut olivat tuoneet tänne kartanolta.  
  
Kotitontut olivat myös noutaneet läheisestä kylästä paikallisia jouluherkkuja heille aamiaiseksi. Paahdetut kastanjat hehkuviinin kera sulostuttivat heidän lahjojen aukaisuhetkeä. He eivät kuitenkaan viihtyneet sisätiloissa kirkkaan auringonpaisteen houkutellessa heidät nauttimaan vuoristoilmasta ja hohtavista hangista.  
  
Jos Harry olisi ollut täällä Dracon kanssa, he olisivat todennäköisesti aloittaneet lumisodan. Luciuksen kanssa he vaelsivat metsäisiä polkuja lumoavan kauniissa metsissä, joissa puiden kätköistä löytyi kristallinhohtoisia jäätyneitä vesiputouksia.  
  


*

  
Untuvapeite kahisi Luciuksen liikkeitä säestäen. Tähdet kimaltelivat hiestä märällä iholla, johon Harryn oli upotettava kyntensä saadakseen pitävän otteen rakastajastaan. Harryn ihoa puolestaan koristivat hampaan jäljet ja pakaroita kämmenen kuvat, muistona kiihottavasta selkäsaunasta.  
  
Seksin jälkeen he makasivat raukeina katsellen tähtiä yllään. Heidän viikkonsa oli vasta aluillaan, mutta Harry suri jo ajatusta arkeen paluusta. Hän olisi halunnut jäädä tänne asumaan, tämä oli heidän oma piilopaikkansa maailmalta.  
  
Luciuksen kädet kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen jälleen, miehen jalat pujahtivat hänen jalkojensa lomaan. Kylästä vuoren alarinteessä kantautui joulukellojen helke hentona kaikuna. Harry tunsi lämmön sydämessään ja ympärillään.  
  



End file.
